Just Samantha
by Flutter360
Summary: A story starting with prom/dance and then the week after. Sam and Freddie dealing with babysitting children and of course Seddie! Enjoy.


**As per usual, I own nothing besides the laptop upon which I am writing this.**

**Sam's P**oint **O**f **V**iew

"I'm not wearing it!" I said to Carly angrily.

Carly sighed, frustrated.

"Can't you just pick one, please Sam."

"When will you get it into your head Carly? I don't want to go, it's a stupid dance." I glared at her, peeping my head from behind the changing room door.

We'd been shopping for 4 hours now, Carly style. Which meant freaking dress galore, it wasn't as torturous as I was making out, but something about dress shopping especially with Carly got me so wound up and angry.

"Sam, its our last….." 

"I don't care, I don't want to go" I cut her off, huffing.

"Sam," she said, her tone much sweeter "lets just see the dress on you."

I came out the dressing room, it was blue, powder blue with a thin dark navy band tying at the back in a loose ribbon, it was a bit poofy, but not total prom queen poofy and it went down to the floor and was strapless.

The dress was beautiful, I couldn't deny it, it was stunning, but on me?

Not beautiful at all, just silly. I felt stupid in it.

"Wow, Sam. I think that's my favourite yet." Carly said eyeing the dress up and down.

"I hate it, I'm not getting it." I said moodily.

"Urghh, Sam you're a nightmare." She said coolly.

"Yeah, yeah. That dress is hot though." I said looking at her slight frame covered by a hot pink silk dress with sparkly gems round the waist and a slit up to her knee.

"I think its too….. well, its just not right for prom, but I've already seen my dress, so I'm just seeing if there's anything better."

"Well, you look nice." I said, trying to please her.

She smiled happily.

"Thanks and Sam, buy that dress, its lovely."

"Nope, its disgusting and it makes me took like super fat and even shorter. I look like a hippo in it." I said looking down at the dress in the mirror's reflection.

"You're not fat and that dress doesn't make you look fat at all, lemme take a picture." She said taking out her camera and snapping a few pictures.

**.X.x.X.**

"So muchachalatas how was shopping?" Freddie asked playing with his tech crap as we walked into the studio to rehearse.

"I got my dress." Said Carly happily.

"I got tortured." I said grumpily.

"No dress?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm not going!" I said setting my drink down on the table.

"She tried on a load of dresses, but she hated them all on. But I got pictures" Carly explained wafting her camera.

"Carly, no. … Please." I asked, my voice getting quieter.

"Fine, but she did look hot." Carly said smiling at me.

"Who looks hot?" Gibby asked, walking though the door.

"Sam in a bunch of dresses." Carly said.

"No, she's lying Gib." I said quickly.

"I'm not lying. Sam is being a mong. Can we rehearse now please." Carly said quickly.

**.X.x.X.**

Our rehearsal went quite well considering how bad of a mood I was in, I think they were all cautious of me, like to not aggravate me anymore.

When we were done we hung out in Carly's room, Freddie and Gib playing with the boats and Carls and I flicking though magazines.

"Carls have you said yes to Paul?" Gibby asked looking as his phone which gave Freddie a chance to 'beat' him at their boat game.

I smiled and chucked under my breath at Freddie's nerdy victory dance.

"Yeah, why?" Carly answered.

"Well Rhys wants to know if Sam will go with him." He said looking at me.

**Carly's POV**

Sam dropped the magazine she was pretending to look at and stalked off out the bedroom with out a word or a backwards glance.

Freddie, Gibby and I stared at each other for a second.

"Did I say something?" Gib asked worriedly

"I'll go and say sorry." He said getting up quickly.

"Urhh, na mate, no. You didn't 'say' anything per-say, its what Rhys said." Said Freddie quickly.

"Right?' Freddie check with me.

"I guess so, I don't know. She's been weird all day, maybe it's that time of the month."

I said guessing in a vague manner.

The boys slightly recoiled and avoided my gaze.

Freddie coughed and Gibby's face grew pink.

"Poofs" I said as I walked out of the room to find Sam.

She was down stairs, in the kitchen getting herself a drink of apple juice when I found her.

"Umm hello?" I said.

"Hey Carls, I got some juice, is that okay?" she said happily.

"You know I don't care if you drink our juice, why did you walk off?" I said, trying to keep the frustration from seeping into my tone.

"To get juice." Sam said pointing to her glass

"Sam!" I said, trying to get a viable answer out of the stubborn blond.

"Carly." She counteracted, deliberately being annoying now and avoiding the subject.

"So what about Rhys?" I asked, know I'd get a reaction this time.

"I'm not going to that stupid dance, Carly. So please drop it." She said getting angry again.

"You're not going to prom?" Gibby asked having come down from my room with Freddie.

"No, why would I?" she said.

"Because its our last one!" Freddie said.

"So, it doesn't matter to me, I just don't want to go." Sam said giving Freddie a look

There was a few seconds of silence, I waited for Freddie to come up with a reply.

"Okay" he said

"Okay?" she questioned

"Ooohkay" he said.

"Well if that's that, I'm going. Bye guys" she put her drink in the sink! Grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

**.X.x.X.**

**Sam's POV**

I rushed home, parked my car and walked into the house to find my mother asleep on the sofa and a cup of tea balancing precariously close to the edge of the sofa. I moved the tea into the kitchen and threw a blanket over her, so she wouldn't get cold. I smiled inwardly at the thought of the therapist session Carls had once arranged for us, that poor guy, he'd be proud now. Sure we aren't prefect and mum is stuff very unorthodox, but she pays the bills now and she was a job, so she is trying and I am too. I try and be nice to people, to not give Gibby wedgies, that one I was keeping. Gib was much happier for it.

I went upstairs and changed and got ready for bed and fell asleep promptly.

I woke up Sunday morning, to the smell of burn toast and my mother's 'dulcet' tones

"Sam, wake up you lazy moose. I made you breakfast!"

She plonked down a tray of burnt toast and a jar of peanut butter and chocolate spread.

I stared at the incinerated toast for a moment before deciding I'd better be nice.

"Woah, thanks mama." I said, not totally lying, because it was sweet of her.

"Welcome. I'm off out, I'll be back late, so see you tomorrow you little turd" she said ruffling my hair.

"Oh okay, bye have fun" I said waving her bye.

I then sat back on my bed glaring at the monstrosity my mother had presented me with, I did my best to eat the toast that was dryer and harder than bones and then I went down to the kitchen to throw away the parts that were too repulsive for even me to eat.

I spent the day doing a bit of homework, well I don't want to be kept behind a year do I? And to be honest, as I've got that bit older, I don't find it as laborious because you can see the effects of your hard work pretty quickly and stuff.

I text my friends, watched TV and played with Frothy for a bit and even though I knew I was being stupid I looked at some prom dresses on line. I knew I didn't want to go, but I knew I'd end up going to 'support Carly'. I just don't enjoy it at all, its awkward and rubbish. It wasn't like I hadn't had offers, I had, a few actually, but nobody had asked me without asking Carly first. I'm not jealous, I swear, well I am a bit, but that's still not the thing. I genuinely don't like the whole 'prom' thing, its for pretty, slim, nice, tall girls, not me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some anorexic teenager who can't stand her own face, I don't think I'm fat or ugly. I'm well aware that I'm not the slimmest girl ever, but I don't think I'm like the world's fattest priest and I know that I'm not pretty like lots of girls, but I don't think I look like the rear end of a horse. I guess I look okay, I just can't stand being compared to Carly. It really frustrates me so much, I don't understand why people compare us, I know I do it mentally, but every best friend compares themselves to their best friend right? I can't stand it, it really pisses me off! I don't even mind being second best to Carly because she is a perfect person and she is beautiful and amazing and charming and lovely, so she deserves to be number one, I just hate the constant comparisons that were made!

Okay rant over, I calmed my head down. I made lunch and dinner and spent the day alone, cooling my temper.

'_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know…'_ my ring tone went off. I looked at my phone

1 new SMS message from Freddie

I opened the message.

"_Hey they need the final numbers for prom tomorrow and you can guess Carly's stressing, if you don't want to go, I'll spent the night with you if you like? Text back quick if you can, Carly is driving me mental! Xx"_

I sighed, do I go, do I not go.

'_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know…'_ cut my thought train off

1 new SMS message from Freddie

"_I heard the meal is pork and there is an after party (: xx_"

I laughed to myself, scratching Frothy's head as he nuzzled closer to me.

I text back after about 2 minutes of thinking

"_I'll go, but I won't enjoy it! Xx"_

I got a reply within seconds.

"_Carly is screaming, happily I think and I'll ensure you have the most dreadful time ever! Xx" _

I laughed at his funny reply and then I abruptly stopped.

I have to find a date, a dress, a pair of shoes and a bag all in under a week. Nice going Sam.

I quickly text Rhys

'_If you're still asking, I'll be your date to prom. X'_

I got a reply within the hour confirming that he was still asking and that he was glad I'd said yes. I wasn't expecting him to say yes, I was expecting to have to text someone else, but I guess not.

I next raided my mum's bag drawer in her room. I found a small, plain, satin clutch which was a light tope colour and I found a broach which 'jazzed' up the dull bag a bit.

I then found some shoes online which I had seen previously and liked, again they were a light tope colour which I knew would make my legs look longer if I chose a short dress or would look fine under a longer dress. So I ordered those and now the final problem and the biggest problem, the dress.

Maybe I didn't need a dress, perhaps a trouser suit?

I started laughing to myself, as if I'd wear a trouser suit, I'd look like a lesbo. Which I'm not, all power to them, but I'm quite happy with the males, well not the ones at my school, but offffft Cort he was beaut-i-ful.

I shook my head, glancing at my hair and inwardly groaning. I had to fix that up too, that wouldn't be too difficult; I could watch some tutorials on youtube or spalshface and then get the stuff I needed.

I decided to be brave and to text Carls

'_Which dress should I get? The blue one or the green one? Xx'_

I wasn't sure, I'm rubbish with shopping and choosing clothes because I suppose I am a bit insecure.

Carly text me back.

'_The blue one is stunning! But the green one you felt more comfortable in, so which ever, but you looked so gorgeous in the blue. Xx' _

I wasn't convinced. I didn't love either dress, so I decided to take myself shopping tomorrow- Monday after school

I spent the rest of the day mooching and looking at hair styles on youtube, I decided I wanted my hair up in something, but not a bun, I wanted the natural curls to show.

When I finally tired of girly stuff I updated my iCarly blog and made myself some pasta and went to bed quite early at about five to ten.

The school day was a blur of classes and people, for some reason, I was looking forward to taking myself shopping.

"Sammmmmmmm" Freddie said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What nerd?" I asked quickly and a bit harshly.

"You weren't on this planet. Anyway want to come and get a smoothie? We're all going."

"Umm actually no, I decided I'm going shopping to find a prom dress." I said

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sam?" Freddie asked laughing.

"Funny, I'll see you all later at rehearsal"

A chorus of astonished "bye" followed me out of the school doors.

I drove myself to a shopping centre not far away and took my clutch bag from the passenger seat which I had brought with me to check the colour of the shoes would go and I put it into my handbag.

I looked round lots of the same shops Carly and I had trailed endlessly for the past few weeks and I got a few sympathetic looks from the assists who worked there obviously recognising my face.

I found nothing that I loved, I found some ones that would do, but there was a major flaw in each one of them.

I was about to give in and buy the power blue one when I saw a little boutique that I hadn't been in, it was at the end of a row and the light didn't exactly make it look an amazing store, but despite that I decided to have a quick nose around. I found two dresses there, a red one with think straps and a full faired knee length skirt which I liked and then I tried on a purple one shouldered dress with sparkles and crystals that embellished the waist band of the dress, it poofed out a bit, but not too much, it was floor length and I felt like it nicely showed of my waist. I'm not saying it was 'the dress' as Carly would say, because I still didn't feel beautiful, but I felt good in it. To my surprise it was well within my budget and the lady at the desk gave me a lolly pop when I paid for the dress.

I decided to text Rhys

'_I got a purple dress, but I don't care about matching if you already got everything sorted. X'_

He texted me back

'_Yeah, I got mine sorted a week ago, its just black but a lime green tie. Might look cool together (: x'_

I cringed inwardly, purple and lime green? Ahh well, doesn't matter to me.

I drove myself back to Carly's apartment for rehersal.

"Hey Sam, get anything?" Carls asked the minute I was thought the door.

"Hey Carls, umm yeah I did" I said grinning.

"Ohh lets see" she demanded

I picked the dress delicately out of the bag and held it aloft for them to see.

"Sam that's a hot dress. Where did you find it?" She asked curiously.

"In this little shop at the end of the row in the shopping centre near school, its not a very obvious shop, but I just went in and I liked this one" I said smiling.

"That's a nice dress Sam" Freddie said entering the room

"Thanks, but Carls you'll never guess what colour tie Rhys has got!" I said laughing slightly

"Does it not match?"

"Not at all, he's got a lime green tie, that's going to look funny in pictures." I laughed as Carly's jaw practically dropped in horror.

"My tie is the same colour as that dress" Freddie said absent mindedly.

"I'll have to be in tonnes of pictures with Freddie then" I laughed.

"You better be! I'll make it the worst night ever" he said with a wink as we walked up to the studio for a rehearsal

**.X.x.X.**

The week had gone insanely fast and before I knew it, it was Friday night and I was at home getting ready.

I attached my pear pod on my speakers and put it on shuffle and ironically it kept playing the romantic slow songs on my pear pod.

I started off with my hair, knowing it would take the most time, I'd practiced a little bit, so I knew what to do, but still hair is difficult to get right isn't it.

I basically turned myself into a miniature Taylor Swift, I pinned loads of the curls up and fiddled around with them to make them look good, it took me a while, but I has happy with the end result. The back of my hair was all up in slides and hidden hair grips to create a sort of bun, even though I'd said I didn't want one, I liked it. It didn't look typical 'prom girl' it looked more natural, probably because my hair is a blond afro, but it did resemble Taylor Swift's updos a fair bit. The front was like my normal hair, some curls and my fringe was down and side swept.

I moved on to make up, again roughly following a Taylor Swift tutorial creating a subtle golden smokey eye which would apparently bring out my blue eyes. Again when I was happy with the look, I fixed the rest of my face with concealer, foundation and some demi lashes that Carls and I had bought.

I knew better than to put my dress on before I had a last minute snack, so I went down stairs to find my mum with a camera.

"Sam look, I bought a camera to take pictures of you." She said happily.

"Wow, that really great. … Thanks" I said, shocked at her efforts.

"I'm doing good aren't I" she said snapping an impromptu picture of me eating a fat cake.

"Yeah" I smiled and turned back upstairs to get ready.

I knew I had half an hour until Rhys arrived, so I played around on iCarly dot com, updating my blog and looking though some of our pictures and uploading some new ones of the past week.

I heard Rhys ring the door bell down stairs and that broke my trance from one of the pictures I had been looking at.

I slipped the dress over my head and put on the shoes that had arrived 2 days previously and I walked down the stairs as my mum fully encapsulated the body, sprit and agility of a 23 year old paparazzi guy. Rhys laughed at my mum as she darted round the room with her camera, smiling.

"You look really good Sam" Rhys said quietly.

"Thanks, you too. Green and purple look alright together." I said.

My mum continued her paparazzi rampage and took about a million pictures of Rhys and I, as well as some of herself and me.

When we were walking out of the door mum bundled me up in a hug, resting her chin on top of my head and said

"Sammy, you look beautiful. Have a good night and take lots of pictures" she handed me the camera as I tried to keep my eyes from watering.

The drive to prom wasn't bad, it was a bit awkward and there were moments of stunted silence, but it was okay.

There was a further paparazzi ambush attack as Rhys and I walked though the doors of the hall, where prom was being held.

I smiled for the pictures as Rhys stood behind me, one hand on my waist. The pictures looked pretty good, a bit cosmetic and faked, but not as bad as I would have thought.

We settled down at the table ready for the meal as I watched Carly arrive in all her glory, she had a 'prom girl' dress which was strapless, golden and poofy ,she had 'prom girl' hair which was up and she did look so lovely. She posed for the pictures, a relaxed smile on her face as Paul whispered something in her ear, she laughed slightly. When she was done I got up and made my way over to her.

"Carls!" I shouted running as best I could in the heals.

"Sam" she counteracted hugging me as we met.

"You look gorgeous Carls, that is 'the dress'" I said using 'bunny ears'.

"Thanks. You look beautiful, I never thought you'd wear a dress like that, its amazing"

I laughed and we chatted as we sat down next to each other, our dates sitting next to us. Gib arrived next out of our 'crew' wearing a tux and his long time girlfriend Tasha was wearing a dress which was a shorter dress and was a yellow colour. Tasha was sweet and greeted Carls and I, telling us she thought we looked "great"

Finally Freddie arrived wearing a tux with a white shirt, black waist coat and a purple tie that matched my dress surprisingly well.

"Heyy guys" he said in his dire attempt to be cool

There was a chorus of "heys" back as Carly, Gib and I got up to greet the dork and his date, Lisa who was wearing a dress which was almost exactly the same colour as mine, though not at all the same shape or style.

"Carly you look great" he said hugging her.

"Sam you look atrocious" he said hugging me as I laughed.

There was comments made about how 'great' everyone looked and soon we settled down to eat our meal, I had pork chop which was the bomb, it tasted amazing and ice cream for dessert. I took loads of photos of people eating, which profusely irritated Carls, but she calmed down when she was allowed to get up to dance.

Rhys lead me on to the dance floor and we started dancing for a while until he decided to go and say hi to some of his friends, which lead me to sitting alone at the table with Freddie and Lisa.

I walked up and I overheard part of their conversation

"Would you please drop it Lisa, its not the right time to argue."

As I grew closer to the table she left to talk to some of her friends.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to Freddie.

"Having fun?" he asked politely.

"Yes, but you promised I wouldn't!" I said laughing slightly.

"Well you're talking to me now, so let the bad times begin." He said cheekily.

"Yeah. So what was the argument with Lisa over" I asked, knowing he wouldn't mind.

"You want to know?" he asked and I nodded

"She was upset because I forgot to tell her that you were wearing purple too, she wanted me to 'fix it' – god knows what she means by that?" he chuckled.

"Wow and I thought she was nice" I said shocked.

"She is nice-ish, just a total prom girl, she really wants prom Queen." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you'd be King then!" I said laughing and poking his arm.

"Not a chance in hell!" he growled as I continued to giggle.

"Come on, come and dance?" he asked.

"This night gets worse and worse" I said allowing him to drag me onto the dance floor.

We were dancing and Carls and Paul came up and danced with us for a bit and we took it in turns to take pictures of each other and the we got one of the boys dancing next to us to take one of all of us.

I was having a nice time dancing with Freddie until Lisa came up and literally shoved me out of Freddie's grip so I almost tripped.

"Lisa!" Freddie exclaimed, going over to me and once again ignoring Lisa/

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine." I said between my teeth.

I was a hair strand away from ripping Lisa to shreds, but I bit on my cheeks and counted to ten and down again as I walked away.

I avoided eye contact with Lisa and went to sit back down until Rhys grasped my shoulder and stun me round to face him.

I danced with him for a bit, a slow dance, it was weird and a bit uncomfortable, but I admired his efforts to make it a good night. I watched Gibby and Tasha dance, they looked at each other the whole time and they were laughing and smiling all the time, when they weren't looking at each other Tasha's head was against Gibby's chest or they were kissing. I noticed they didn't kiss that much, well at least not in public which sort of made the whole thing a lot more sincere and sweet.

Freddie on the other hand looked like he was dancing on egg shells with a 10 foot long Indian Cobra snake. He looked timid and frankly bored, the highlight was when Lisa nudged him, probably to wake him up a bit he left her on her own in the middle of the floor.

It seemed that Rhys was watching them too.

"Man she seems like a bit of work doesn't she!" he said making conversation

"Freddie told me she's mad because Freddie forgot to tell her that I was wearing purple and he said she's all cross about it." I laughed

"God, what a drama queen, still you look better than her in purple." He said with a smile.

I was shocked for a moment and I hid my face slightly.

"Thanks, but don't let Lisa hear, she wants prom queen" I said.

"Oh God, imagine if you won, she'd go ballistic!" he said laughing

"Oh my god, yeah. But don't vote for me, vote for Carls, she deserves it." I said

"Really?" he asked.

"Seriously" I said honestly.

Rhys left and I wandered for a bit until I found Freddie outside doing something on his phone.

"Hey dork" I said happily

"Hello. Having a rubbish time?" he asked.

"No, I'm having fun. I just made Rhys vote for Carls as prom queen." I said sitting down on a bench.

"Oh I hope someone other than Lisa wins, she is not nice at all. She is hell actually." He said flopping next to me on the bench.

"Rhys and I both thought she looks like a lot of work." I said off-handedly

"Ohh you and Rhys." He said making a love heart shape with his hands.

"No you dork, we agreed we're friends." I said

"Really?" he asked seemingly unsure of my answer.

"Yeah, besides he wouldn't want to go out with me." I said, not in self pity, in honestly.

"You don't know that!" Freddie blurted out.

"I do and I don't want to date him, I want to go back in and dance and have a really rubbish prom, now move your dorky butt!"

"My butt is my bid-ness" he said stubbornly.

He sat still his eyes unmoving and just his hands twitching, so I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet.

"My butt is moving" he said with residing frustration.

The rest of prom went quickly, surprisingly everyone was sober and having a blast.

The atmosphere changed drastically when the head of year – Mr Davis got up on stage to announce the royalty awards.

'Could we have Bradley Giggs, Harrison Penninton, Freddie Benson, …."

Freddie groaned as I laughed and clapped/

"and George Roberts to the stage please." Finished Mr Davis

Freddie made his way to the stage a dissatisfied look upon his face as I laughed, the rest of the guys on stage were looking quite please with themselves and only Freddie looked like he'd rather be shovelling dog muck in a sweltering room.

The tension grew at the imminence of hearing the nominations for prom queen.

"Can we have Carly Shay, Holly Haley, Hannah Samington, Olivia Clarke and Lisa Simpson to the stage please."

I watched Freddie cheer for Carls and sigh in subtle disgust as Lisa's name was called.

Carly looked like a total princess up on stage, she looked every inch the living dolly.

Harrison and Holly were named Prince and Princess which was sweet and they're both nice, so they deserved it.

'Your prom king is…." Said Mr Davis, pausing to rally the crowd a little bit

I prayed Freddie Benson, chanting it in my head over and over

"George Roberts!" the crowds cheered and Freddie's facial expression relaxed from its contorted expression into a smile as he patted George on the back.

'Your prom queen is…" Mr Davis read pausing much longer this time, I could see Lisa squinting to see the card from which Mr Davis was reading the results and Carly laughing at a joke made by the girl on her left. I crossed my fingers for Carly and hoped to hear her name.

"Hannah Samington"

I cheered, disappointed for Carly, though Carly looked still so happy. Lisa looked fuming, she was clapping, her mouth in a straight thin line, her eye brows pointed downwards in anger while I merely laughed and clapped for Hannah.

"Now as you know, we had another category in this year 'most beautiful' and your winner for that is…"

I didn't know that was on the voting slip, I just voted for Carly and for Freddie and nothing else, I didn't even think to look at the slip carefully before I stuffed it in the ballot box.

I prayed for Carly to get it, she totally deserved it and she worked so hard to achieve everything.

"Miss Samantha Puckett"

The room went silent, to my ears at least. I obtained temporary deafness though I could visibly see the crowds cheering and shouting and clapping and urging me forward. I climbed the steps up the stage and I suddenly heard the crowds clapping and screaming. Carly hugged me and Mr Davis put a crown on my head as pictures were taken and camera flashed made me squint a little. I caught the eyes of Gibby and Tasha cheering and smiling and I laughed.

When the photos were done I was allowed off stage and I ran straight into Freddie who was still smirking slightly about my win.

"Shut up dork. I didn't even know there was a crown for this and its obviously jank. I voted for you and Carls though." I said happily.

"Sam, you didn't vote for me did you!" he said.

"Durghh obviously I did!" I said laughing.

A warmth crept up my back and a flush reddened my cheeks. Freddie's left hand was drawing me closer, to dance.

"I'm so glad Lisa didn't win anything." He said absent mindedly as he slipped his right hand round my waist and I put mine about his shoulders.

"Speaking of Lisa, if she pushes me away from you again I'll not be nice twice to that chick!" I said seriously.

"Why, you don't want to stop dancing with moi" Freddie said.

"Purgfff, as if. I don't want my crown broken or my 'beautiful self' hurt." I said sarcastically

"I voted for you, as most beautiful you know." He said. We had eye contact now and I could tell he wasn't lying or joking.

I kept silent, hot, flushed and a little confused.

We danced for a while, a long while. My head rested on his chest and his arms holding me close and his head expertly dodging the tiara perched on top of my head.

**.X.x.X.**

"Bye then, see you in a bit" I said pulling myself out of Freddie's grip.

We were at the after party, at Paul's house. Everyone had changed outfits into shorts and t-shirts and the drinking began as did many of the mistakes.

I still had my tiara perched on top of my head, but I'd let my hair down and the curls hug in all their afro-y ness down my back.

I had on short denim shorts and a white racer backed t-shirt. Carly and I had been dancing at the party, when she wasn't halfway down Paul's throat. Safe to say that there was a fair bit of a connection between Carly and Paul, not the same between Rhys and I. He was with his ex now, which I really didn't mind to be honest. I was genuinely having fun with everyone. The night was going so freaking quickly, it was nearly 2 in the morning!

At about half 2 people started to leave or fall asleep.

Freddie and I walked back, Carly was staying at Paul's and no! she's a good girl and she promised me she wouldn't and Tasha and Gib had already left.

It was a long walk and I was so glad that I wasn't in my dress now.

"You're cold aren't you." Freddie said and it wasn't a question, it was a comment. He slid his jacket off and put it around my shoulders.

"Thank you" I said cheerfully.

"I am so tired." I commented

"I know, but its not safe to drive, we've both drank and I really don't want to be arrested for drunk driving." He said sighing slightly

"Nub"

He gave me the 'look' and I laughed.

We laughed and joked a fair way of the walk home and it was a long walk, about an hour's walk, but we were tired so it took nearly an hour and a half to get to my house.

Freddie walked me to my door said bye and walked off again. I'd expected him to stay the night, sure I hadn't asked him to, but I thought or assumed he would.

"Freddie, get back here!" I yelled not bothering about the neighbours.

"What?" he said walking towards me.

"Just stay over, its not a big deal and you can't walk all the way back by yourself, your nubby butt will get attacked." I said

He smiled and nodded walking into the house.

I set up a bed next to mine on the floor composed of cushions and spare pillows we had lying round the house. We got a sleeping bag down and I gave Freddie some of the pjs some of my mums exs had left at our house.

I got changed and so did Freddie and promptly fell asleep.

**.X.x.X.**

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!"

"Mum what?" I asked rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"There is a boy in your bedroom" she said sharply.

"Mum, we got in at like 3, I wasn't going to make him walk home was I?

"Oh okay. I'm going now. Bye" she said and walked off out the door.

"Sorry bout that, she's never gone full mummy mode on me before." I said to Freddie who was sitting up looking terrified.

"Its fine, bit of a shock to wake up to your mother 2 inches away from my face shouting, but its all good now." He said clambering onto his feet.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Can I make pancakes?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure, if we've got the stuff." I said pulling on a dressing gown.

"Actually can I shower and change before breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, you use the bathroom along the hall and I'll go down stairs." I said, hoping the shower would wake me up a little.

After a quick shower I met Freddie back in the kitchen, he had on what he was wearing to the after party and his hair was all wet and messed up, it looked better that way, more like the casual Freddie I knew.

He set about making pancakes and I didn't do much but get in his way, so I sat on the work surface out of his way and we were talking.

"So did you have a rubbish prom like you wanted?" he asked

"Yes and no, I had a pretty rubbish date, not that I care, but then I had fun with you and the crown." I said smiling.

"I'm glad?" he asked laughing.

"I had fun, so I'm happy. What about you, enjoy it?" I asked.

"I did not enjoy Lisa, urghh she was a mistake! She was so much work, but again I had fun with you and I suppose the prom king nomination was funny." He said pouring the batter into the pan and stood next to where I was sat as it fried or cooked or did whatever it did.

"Lisa is a nightmare, why did you even ask her?" I said.

"Because I thought she'd be a nice person, she seems alright at school." He said laughing.

Freddie finished up cooking the pancakes and we ate them swiftly.

"Sam, I think I'm going to go now. My mum will absolutely kill me if she gets back from work and I'm not there." He said.

"Okay then, I'll drive and we'll get your car from Paul's so then you can drive back?" I said.

"Sure sounds good to me" he said putting mine and his plate in the sink.

We walked out to my car and I drove us to Paul's house where Freddie got his car.

He cuddled me tightly in a hug as we said goodbye.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." He said as he got into his car.

"Welcome" I yelled back from my own car.

I drove back to my house, feeling depressed and down, though for no apparent reason.

**.X.x.X.**

'_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know…'_

I looked at my phone – a new message from Freddie.

'_I got asked to babysit tonight and they said I could bring a friend, would you like to come? Xx'_

I googled at the message for a minute until I realised, if I didn't accept I'd be home alone on Saturday night, which is not cool.

'_Yeah, I'll come. How old are the kids? Xx'_

He replied within moments

'_Thanks (: There is 3 children. A set of twins – April and John and then a 10 month old called Maria. I'll pick you up at 6? Xx'_

I text him back saying that 6 would be fine, wrote a note for my mum and I text her, aren't I a good daughter and I decided I'd better get changed into something that looks decent, but was easy to move in.

I decided on a pair of dark wash jegging with an off the shoulder top. And I put on my everyday make up and tied my hair up

He picked me up at 6, on the dot and we drove to the west side of Seattle, where we were baby-sitting.

The house was big and really nice, with a long drive and pretty hedge rows.

"Ready Freddie?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Yep, the parents are called Brad and Jenny, but I've always just called them Mr and Mrs Hellon."

"Nub" I said and he rolled his eyes as we got out the car and walked to the door of the house.

A couple answered the door, the lady was thin and tall with brown hair and a round friendly face, the man was even taller, again with brown hair and green eyes and a chubby baby dressed in a cotton dress sitting happily in his arms.

"Hi guys, come on in." said the man

"I'm Brad and this is my wife, Jenny and my 10 month old daughter Maria" he said pointing to the lady and then wiggling the little girl in his arms.

"Hey, this is Sam, she's on of my best friends." Said Freddie

I waved and smiled and the little girl let out a little chuckle and held out her podgy arms, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"It appears Maria likes you," said Jenny "would you like to hold her?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. She's adorable" I said taking the little girl.

"Sure, she's cute now, but when she's in a mood you'd better watch out" laughed Brad.

"Oh, so she's just like Sam then!" Freddie said poking my arm.

Jenny and Brad laughed as they moved into what I assumed was the lounge where two more children were seated playing on a Nintendo wii.

"April, John. Will you pause that and say hello to Freddie and Sam please?" said Brad in an authorative tone.

The children paused the game and came over to greet us.

"Freddie and Sam this is April and John, they're 4 and a half' said Jenny bending down giving each child a kiss on the head.

"Right you guys get on with your game while we talk to Sam and Freddie for a bit, yeah." Said Jenny

Both kids turned back and continued playing what I guessed to be Dora the Explorer on the wii.

Both Freddie and I followed the parents into another room which turned out to be a kitchen, which like everything was vast!

We sat down at the table and I placed Maria on my lap and she patted her fists the table as we talked.

"Maria's bottles are in the fridge, she'll usually take a whole bottle. You warm the bottles up by putting them in hot water and leaving them for maybe five minutes and then test the milk on the inside of your wrist and leave it to cool if it feels too hot. We just feed her and April and John before you arrived, so she'll be fine until about 10 PM, she'll probably wake up, so just give her a bottle and then she'll be fine for the rest of the night unless she wakes and the kids won't need anything else. Maria's changing supplies are in her room, upstairs first door on the left and that's pretty much it. Oh changer her into a onsie before she sleeps, again in her room, upstairs first door on the left.

April and John can go to bed about 7- ish and Maria's Moses basket is in the living room, so just let her sleep there.

You can take anything you'd like to eat, but unless you'd like very hyper children, don't give the twins sugar.

Any questions?" asked Jenny.

Freddie and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think we're fine" Freddie said.

"Oki doki then, we'll head on out. We've left our number on the side, by the phone, but you already have it, don't you Freddie, just encase anything happens. We'll be back about 2, half 2 in the morning. So have fun with them." Said Jenny taking Maria and cuddling her as Maria gurgled happily.

Brad and Jenny left quickly after saying good night to the children and driving off.

"Right, shall we go and play?" I asked half to Maria, half to Freddie.

Freddie laughed and lead the way to the lounge where the kids were playing.

"Hey guys, having fun." Freddie asked, sneaking up behind them, wrapping his arms round their waist and tickled their tummies.

"Freddie!" cried their little voices, laughing and they hugged him.

"How have you guys been?" he asked sitting crossed legged on the floor. He tapped the floor next to him as a signal that I should come and sit by him.

"We're good, we're playing Dora." Said April happily.

"Who's that lady?" Asked John, pointing at me, not rudely, just curiously.

"That lady, is my friend Sam and she's a bit like Maria."

"Sam poops and yells loud, that's what Maria does" said April, tipping her head to the side.

I looked at Freddie, willing him to answer, just so I could laugh later. He looked at me, face flushed and his eyes twitching nervously.

"Umm, I guess." Said Freddie, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. As I laughed

"Is Sam your girlfriend, Freddie?" asked John curiously.

"Urhhhh…Nope." Freddie said, not looking at me or anywhere but the floor.

"Why?" asked April.

"because she's not, she's my friend." Said Freddie, the tension was thick now, maybe Maria could tell because she frayed and wailed in my arms, providing a distraction.

"What's wrong little lady?" I asked, sitting her on my knee, bouncing her up and down.

"Little lady?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"Little lady!" I said back, my tone harsh.

"Maybe she's bored. Can she crawl?" Freddie asked.

"I guess, she's 10 months. Most babies crawl at about 7 to 8 months old." I said, setting Maria down on the floor, where she decided that the sofa looked interesting to explore and crawled off towards it.

"Woah, baby encyclopaedia much?" he said laughing.

"Please, I'm practically the only Puckett besides Melanie who has made it past 16 with out becoming a parent." I said honestly.

"Woah!" he said.

"Yep, put me right off kids. They're cute, but their entrance to the world is nasty! I had to watch my cousin Leigh give birth and when she.."

"I don't want to know" Freddie said cringing.

"Oh wow, look at Maria, she standing up against the sofa." He pointed over.

"John, April has Maria ever done that?" I asked pointing to little Maria.

"Once one time, she fell on her butt." John said.

Freddie swiftly crawled over to her and put his hand against her back as she toppled down. He caught her and she gurgled contentedly has he picked her up.

He brought her back over to where I was sitting with a funny look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think she needs changing." He said holding her butt towards my face.

"Urgh, Freddie, you dork. And yes, I think she does." I said.

"Can you change her?" he asked.

"Whyyyyyy?" I whined.

"Because I don't know how to do it and one of us should stay with the kids." He said.

"Fine, but next time, you'll do it and I'll supervise to tell you how to do it."

He grumbled something as I took Maria out of the room and up the stairs.

'First door on the left" Jenny had said.

Maria's room was beautiful, a light yellow walls with pine wood nursery furniture and different varieties of stuffed animals every where. I saw the changing table in the corner of the room and took her over to change her, compared to some of my cousins babies, she was easy to change, didn't fuss or whine too much. Within 5 or 6 minutes she was clean and changed and snuggling against my chest as I carried her down stairs.

We played with the children for a while until we realised it was 7:30 and the children should be in bed.

Freddie took care of John, while I did April.

"Sam, do you love Freddie?" she asked lying in bed.

I stood still, shocked, how did I answer that without her thinking I was in love with him.

"Yes, of course I love him, he's one of my best friends." I said

"Does Freddie love me?" She asked.

"Of course he does, he speaks of you and John a fair bit." I said honestly.

"Does he?" she asked.

"Yep, he was really excited when you guys turned 4, do you remember, he came to your party?" I asked, know that Freddie had been really excited for their party, bless him, he'd gotten them presents and he was thrilled when they liked them so much.

"Yeah, he got me a baby dolly and some glittery shoes for my birthday" she recalled sweetly, her voice dimming now as she drifted off to sleep.

"That's a nice present isn't it." I said

I didn't get a response, she'd already fallen asleep. They're adorable when they're sleeping. I crept out the room and went downstairs. Freddie came down a little while later, Maria sitting on his hip as he kept downstairs.

"Sorry, Maria kept waking John back up. Every time he'd drift off the little monster would poke his feet or yell and he'd wake up again. How long have you been down here?" he asked.

"Oh only about 10 minutes, April was having a chat with me. She remembers what you got her for her birthday, you know." I said, taking the snoozing Maria from Freddie.

"Does she?" he asked, evidently touched.

"A baby doll and a pair of sparkly shoes." I said, smiling.

He grinned happily.

"So what was she talking about?" he asked.

"She was wondering if you loved her and I said you did and that you talked about her a lot and just stuff like that." I said, choosing to ignore the part about how she'd asked if I loved Freddie.

"Man, she's a deep kid, isn't she. John just wanted to know about my love life, cheeky bugger." He said laughing.

"Oh, your non-existant love life." I said laughing, poking him.

"What about Lisa?" he said sarcastically.

We both laughed as Maria wiggled in my arms to get comfy.

"we should put her in her night clothes, so she can sleep." I said

"Come on, you can change her this time." I continued, getting up and walking up the stairs with Freddie close behind me.

We walked into little Maria's room and Freddie took her to the changing table as I walked to the wardrobe and picked out a light green baby grow.

Freddie began undressing the little girl, nervous, though he thought he might break her.

"Freddie, she's not that delicate, you can't break her?" I said, tickling Maria's tummy causing her to emit a low chuckle.

"Well surprisingly, dressing and undressing babies is not something my mother taught me!" he said.

"Your mum confuses me!" I said as Freddie rolled his eyes and followed my instructions on how to change Maria, admittedly he was nervous and evidently scared because he handled her with the most gentle touch and the slowest movements. Within 10 minutes Maria was changed and dressed in her sleeping stuff, which allowed Freddie and I to creep downstairs with her and put her in the Moses basket in the lounge.

My tummy let off a loud growl

"Hungry?" Freddie asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes." I said.

We went into the kitchen and Freddie looked though the cupboards.

"Pasta with bacon and a tomato-y sauce okay?"

I nodded and set about helping, only to find I got in the way, much like this morning.

Freddie cooked the pasta and the sauce with bacon and we sat down to eat it in the lounge, putting the telly on. I finished my pasta first, Freddie following his mother's rules of chewing at least 20 times before swallowing his food.

We took the plates though and Freddie washed up while I danced round to the music videos which were on the telly, miming the words and laughing and Freddie tried to dance and wash up at the same time.

When we, well Freddie finished washing up it was about quarter to nine, the kids were asleep and Maria was asleep in her Moses basket.

"So, what now?" I asked, flopping onto the sofa.

"We can look at the pictures from last night, I have your camera, I forgot to take it out my bag, sorry." He said getting the camera.

"I wondered where it had gotten to." I said absent minded.

The fist batch of photos were of me and my mum or me and Rhys at my house, Freddie kept quiet as I looked though them, the next few were of Carly arriving with Paul and then Gibby with Tasha and the Freddie with Lisa. Freddie laughed at the pictures of himself.

"Oh gosh, Sam they're horrible." I laughed, looking at his face, in fact he didn't look half bad, I thought.

Then there were the bunch that I had taken while we were eating which were awful, but they were funny.

There were some that somebody had taken of when Rhys and I had danced together and then some of Freddie and I, when we were talking at the table, then a few of us dancing, then the few that Carly had taken of us, then of Carly and Paul and then one of us all. Freddie smiled though the pictures.

There were loads of people from our school and then the worst one, the one of me on stage with a crown on my head and my face like a deer caught in the head lights.

"That shot is the most un-Sam photo I've ever seen!" laughed Freddie.

"Shut up dork!" I said, cringing and I could tell my face was pink.

The next picture was stunning, it was taken at just the right angle, I loved it. Freddie's hand was on my waist and mine were on his shoulders, we were laughing at something and the crown on my head was visible, the best part was you could just decipher Lisa's face in the background shooting daggers at Freddie and I, probably me for winning a crown and for dancing with her date.

"Wow, that's nice." Freddie said

"Have you seen Lisa in the background?" I said, pointing to her.

"No, I haven't I was looking at….. oh yeah. She looks funny, what is that look on her face?" he said.

I chose to keep quiet. There were a lot of us dancing, some of them we were chest to chest, his arms wrapped round me. You could se his tie was matching my dress and it looked a lot like a couple shot.

There were a few of the after party, of me and Carls dancing which made Freddie laugh, of me and Gibby dancing which made Freddie laugh even harder and of Freddie arguing with Lisa.

"I don't remember taking those" I said, looking at a photo of Freddie and Lisa.

"Urgh. She's so much work." He said, changing the picture.

There were a few of Gib and Tasha, which were actually really sweet pictures, they looked cute as a couple, now that Gib had lost a lot of baby weight and built up some muscle.

Then there was some of Carly and Paul and just of random people and then some more of Freddie and I until we came full circle back to the first picture.

"So what now?" Freddie said.

"TV, talk, I don't know. Whatever." I said putting the camera back in my bag.

"Talk? Who are you and what have you done with Samantha Puckett?" he laughed

"1. I can talk. 2. Don't call me Samantha, Fredward and 3, you're a nub" I said

"How insightful. So what you want to do?" he said.

"I don't know. I gave you my suggestions, oh how about we play on the wii." I said looking at it.

"Yeah, sounds fun."

Be went over to the cabinet where the games were found and looked through them, there was no 'violent' games, they were all for 5 year olds.

"Oh there's not much here, still Dora the Explorer looked good and I'll kick your ass at it" he said turning the telly to the correct channel.

"I can't believe my Saturday night will be spent playing Dora the Explorer on the Wii with a nub." I said laughing

Freddie chose to ignore that comment, only rolling his eyes at me calling him a nub.

"Right, game on." I said, choosing Boots, the little monkey that Dora hangs with as my character.

Freddie chose a donkey, I've no idea where a donkey fits into Dora the Explorer, but I haven't watched it in years, so how was I to know.

We had fun playing, it was easy but we spent so much time laughing at the 'Map' it sung for like 20 minutes

"Would that thing bloody shut up." Freddie said, obviously frustrated at the singing map. I just laughed, Freddie Benson SWORE! How funny is that!

Freddie lost because when Swiper came to swipe, my character, Boots could hide in trees, but Freddie's donkey couldn't so all the gold that Freddie's donkey had collected got taken by the nasty Swiper.

"This is a stupid game" he said as Boots was crowned the winner.

I did my victory dance as Freddie growled in frustration. Soon after we tuned the telly off and Freddie sat on the sofa as I checked on Maria

"Little lady is asleep now I think." I said looking at little Marie in her Moses basket.

"Good, isn't it weird that this time last night we were dancing at prom?" Freddie said as I sat on the sofa and lay down, my head on his legs.

"Were we? Wow, that seems like ages ago now." I said

"I had fun though, with you." He said smiling

"Mutual" I said.

"Really?" he laughed.

"Really! I never got to say, you looked nice in your little tux." I said.

"Wow a complement from Sam Puckett? And you looked beautiful in your dress, you looked really pretty." He said, his face getting nearer mine now.

"Thank you."

I smiled and pouted my lips slightly, I knew that he was going to kiss me shortly and the nice thing was, that the thought totally freaked me out- in a good way, it made me smile, the idea of me kissing Freddie made me smile and my tummy sometimes got a little 'woosh' feeling.

He still hadn't kissed me. Was he going to kiss me?

"Sam, as much as I'd love to kiss you right now, this really isn't a comfortable position" he said smiling.

"Want me to move" I asked quietly. Sitting up and facing him on the sofa.

I was forehead to forehead with him, my eyes looking at his. His pink lips pouted slightly. His left hand on top of mine, moving his thumb backwards and forwards over it.

"If you're not going to make the first move, then I will.' I whispered closing my eyes and bringing my chin forward at a light angle to avoid nose collision.

There was no 'fireworks' in my head or 'hearing bells ringing' but I liked it, a lot. It was a kiss, not a make out session, a simple kiss.

I opened my eyes to see Freddie smiling like a dork and I laughed grinned until my lips were else wise engaged.

"You said she wasn't your girlfriend!" a little voice cried.

"John, get a drink and we'll take you back to bed. Come on." Said Freddie, his cheeks flushed a vivid pink.

"But you kissed her!" John demanded.

"Urhh, yep. Come on, get a drink and back to bed." Freddie said, still stroking my hand.

John slumped off to the kitchen and I heard him clatter about with a drink, I smiled and bit my lip slightly.

"I… I'm sorry?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and pink as I smiled back, shaking my head to let him know that no apology was necessary.

Our hands were jointed, laced fingers carefully tracing the outline of each others knuckles. His hand slipped away from mine as he took little John up to bed, he gave me a look, a flirty look for anybody, but incredibly so seeing as it came from Freddie. Eye brows raised, a smirk on his swollen lips and a dancing, daring look in his eyes.

He soon came back and sat down next to me.

"That was rudely interrupted" I said, partly to break the tension and party to get the conversation started.

"Slightly," he said sarcastically "So, about it?"

"What about it?" I asked, not wanting to make the first move.

"Sam." he said seriously "You kissed me and I kissed you and I wanted to, are we leaving it at that or would you like something more?" he said quietly, though he was scared.

"You mean like date?" I asked.

"Unless you don't want to." He said quietly and I could see he was scared.

"Don't expect me to real off Taylor Swift lyrics and to think your eyes are pools of deep luxury chocolate or to find your technology crap cute or stop saying dork or to fall in love after a week or to believe in soul mates and that seeing fireworks in your head crap! Don't think I'm going to refere to you as my knite in shining armour because you happened to be on the right hand side and you haled me though the window after the window washer platform ordeal or anything like that, okay?" I said

"I didn't think you knew who Taylor Swift was, my eyes look like gravy, you already said that and I wouldn't want you to be different, just a little less name calling maybe?" he said smiling

"Okay then. And I'm not calling you any less names, I'm not changing and nor can you, no suddenly loving the way my hair smells or that junk, just be you. Please?"

"I'll be the best Freddie Benson ever." He said happily, sliding his arm round me and I moved closer.

"Good because you're the only Freddie Benson I know." I said, resting my head on his shoulder, we stayed like that for a while until Maria's soft whimpers became a full on crying fit and we knew she was hungry. Freddie warmed up the bottle as I kept the little lady entertained, sitting her on my knee bouncing her up and down, singing nursery rhymes and pulling faces.

It wasn't long before Freddie had the bottle ready, I sat at the end of the sofa, leaning against the arm rest and Freddie sat beside me, slipping his arm round my shoulders while I held Maria against the sofa arm and began to feed her.

I looked up briefly to get my lips caught in a peck by Freddie, I grinned.

I had never in my life felt so secure, so happy and so content. I had never had anything better than Freddie, and I was pretty sure I never would.

**So guys what did you think?**

**Good, bad, ugly?**

**I just want to say a huge thank you for reading this, it truly is a blessing. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know how I did.**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**xxx**


End file.
